


Your head is running wild again (my dear, we still have everythin')

by CallmeVee



Series: Bechloe Week 2018 [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2018, Day 7, Disney, F/F, I am not ashamed of this, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Chloe can't seem to have enough with Beca. She's won the lottery in all aspects of the relationship.Or, something I've come up with for the last day of Bechloe week.





	Your head is running wild again (my dear, we still have everythin')

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Bechloe week is over already. This was such a fun week for me and I really missed writing for this pairing. I hope you guys like this final fic. At least for now... I'm already looking forward to next year's! If you happen to have a prompt, hmu at imnotasuperhero.tumblr.com

Chloe couldn’t believe what Beca did to her. She expected better from the brunette. Did she really mean so little to her that she decided to break her promise? After all the things they’ve gone through, did Beca really take her for granted?

 

“Why do you keep lying to me?” Chloe asked suddenly.

“What… What are you talking about?” Beca was taken aback. Her mind started to replay every little _white_ lie she’s told the redhead.

“You see… I don’t think you ever loved me,” Beca could bet her life that she saw hurt in those baby blues.

Ah man, she lost track at the twenty-seventh. Yet, she couldn’t come up with anything serious for Chloe to state such blasphemy.

“I do love you, Chlo! I knew it the first minute I saw you,” Beca reassured her girlfriend. She didn’t know what has triggered this, but she’d do anything for the redhead to know that she did love her and that that would never change.

“You really?” Chloe’s posture changed to a menacing one and the brunette could have shit in her pants right then. It wasn’t normal for Chloe to get this way.

“Of course!” Beca snapped. God knows how much love she held for the redhead. Before she could go further, Chloe cut her.

“Why did you watch Inside Out without me? You took Bella to the cinema but not me?!” Chloe snapped and Beca had to bite her tongue to hold back her laughter. Was she being serious right now? Was she really making a big deal out of a fucking movie for kids?

“Baby…” Beca was having a hard time holding the laugh - that menaced to make a presence at any second - back and she knew that the consequences could be bad for her; so she thought about that disgusting movie Jesse showed her time ago. “Baby, Bella is 5. Stacie has promised her to take her to the cinema but she got busy, so she asked me instead,” Beca tried to reach for Chloe’s hand but the redhead was faster, as always.

“Did you enjoyed it?” she asked staring at her dead in the eyes and Beca didn’t know if she was acting it up – like she used to do – or if she really was pissed off. “Answer me,” Chloe requested and Beca knew better than to lie.

“Y-yes,” she kind of stuttered mostly out of confusion than actual fear. She was having a hard time trying to wrap her head around this all.

“Unbelievable,” Chloe started to pace in the middle of their living room. “You’re so fucking unbelievable,” Chloe started a monologue about how bad was for Beca to do things by her back and how not-so-loyal she was to her. Beca just remained quiet and her head bobbed from right to left like in a tennis match. Her eyes never leaving the rambling redhead and she was having enough.

“Chloe, it’s just a movie,” Beca tried to diminish the situation when she started to get overwhelmed. She couldn’t believe a simple movie was so much of a trigger for Chloe.

“Just a movie? JUST A MOVIE?!” Chloe snapped again and Beca jumped in place. “We promised to watch it together. To-ge-ther. Should I explain what that word-“

“We can watch it _together_ whenever you want,” Beca pointed the word showing her that she was no dumbass. “I’ll even pay for everything,” Beca tried to grab a hold of her arm but again the redhead was quicker.

“Do you think that will solve this?” Chloe seemed offended.

“I’ll cook for a month straight,” Beca blurted out quickly. “And I’ll do laundry too.”

“Oh, you can bet your cute ass you will,” just then Chloe let herself being engulfed by Beca’s arms.

“You’re such a b-“

“Watch it, Mitchell. Or you’ll sleep on the couch,” Chloe broke apart and raised her eyebrow to the brunette that looked at her playfully.

“As I was saying,” Beca repeated herself. “You’re such a beauty when you get resentful,” she had that awful saccharine smile on her lips and Chloe couldn’t help but kiss that damn so-fitting smile off of her.

“You’re lucky you’re that pretty,” Chloe mumbled against her lips and Beca could help the laugh that escaped her at the mention of her own words.

 

 

A few hours later, the couple got out of the cinema with a bittersweet feeling. The movie was really something else and Beca had to go through her own emotions twice in less than 48 hours. Luckily this time, she’s got Chloe by her side who – despite being in a worst state than her – still managed to calm her tears. She thanked the universe for Chloe never revealing her soft side to anyone. Sweet hell did she knew she’d never hear the end if her friends ever found out.

 

“You know… I still don’t get why you decided not to bring me with you and Bella yesterday,” Chloe spoke as they made her way to the exit.

“I didn’t really think about it. Bells was kind of jumpy. Besides, it’s been a while since I had alone time with my goddaughter,” Beca explained calmly.

“You know that I hate when your reasons are noble, right?” Chloe frowned.

“I’ll take the compliment. Thank you very much,” Beca laughed.

“I’m still mad at you. You broke my heart.”

“Oh yes, past can hurt. But from the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it.” Beca countered wisely. “I’m sorry, by the way.”

“Are you really quoting Rafiki right now, Mitchell?” Chloe’s incredulous face was enough to let Beca know that she was safe. “And you do realize I’m not the one who has to learn from this situation, right?”

“It seemed appropriated,” the brunette shrugged before kissing her check. “And I said it for myself,” she smiled sheepishly as she opened the passenger door for Chloe.

“You never stop amazing me,” Chloe sighed before stepping into the car.


End file.
